SasuSaku Hiden
by Kora Uchiha
Summary: Set in the time frame between The Last and Naruto Gaiden, right after Sakura Hiden ends on Sasuke coming home and saying the famous "I'm home, Sakura." This shows how Sasuke and Sakura became romantically linked emotionally and physically while traveling together and eventually having Sarada in Karin's hideout. M for violence, language, and many sexual themes. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is a fanfic dedicated to attempting to depict the budding relationship that is SasuSaku during the period between The Last movie and Naruto Gaiden. It pretty much is going to explain how they became romantically linked and eventually had Sarada in Karin's hideout. Our story will begin after The Last and the events of Sakura Hiden. The story will pick up right where Sakura hiden left off, with the "I'm home, Sakura" Remember, this is rated M for a reason:) Violence, language, and sexual themes. Many sexual themes. So please, 18+.**

 **I hope you all enjoy my spin on how things might have went down during Sasuke and Sakura's travels together and their emotional and physical connections. Please review if you would ever be so kind and I am always open to suggestions and/or constructive criticism. Feedback to an author is so important, so let me know what you think!**

" _ **She's in a long black coat tonight, waiting for me in the downpour outside singing 'baby come home' in a melody of tears while the rhythm of the rain keeps time." – Jet Pack Blues, Fall Out Boy**_

Sakura's heart squeezed in her chest, and she felt her eyes burn, threatening tears. For the first time in years, Sasuke Uchiha gave her tears that weren't from pain. These tears attempting to escape were from pure, incredulous joy. Two years. Two more years of waiting. Two years without even a glance at Sasuke's unbearably beautiful form. She hadn't heard from him in so long, but she was used to it by now. Waiting. She would wait until there were specks of grey in her hair for him.

Sasuke wasn't the boy that poked her forehead before he went off on his retribution journey. His hair hand grown long, covered by a darkened purple wrap headband. His usual ninja attire was replaced by a holey poncho and withered sandals. He had grown, in the most attractive way she could've ever thought possible. The young genin she fell in love with was now a man, and she fought back her blush as she noticed.

Sakura had left her friends to tend to her new children's clinic, her prized possession, only to find a certain Uchiha man looking for her. He was pointed towards her office, where she overlooked the financial standings of the clinic. Her head was buried in her paperwork, she didn't even notice the small office door opening.

"Sakura"

She had frozen, disbelieving her ears. There was no way that voice belonged to who she thought it did. Slowly, her head began to lift up to face the guest. She gasped, and quickly stood.

Sakura smiled a warm, welcoming smile, hoping the tears that threatened to flow were not noticeable. "Welcome home, Sasuke."

Sasuke surprised her with a small smirk "I'm home, Sakura"

Her eyes widened a little, "Are you staying!?" her voice came out far too excited and desperate, she mentally kicked herself.

His smirk vanished, and his expression hardened. "Only for a little while."

She couldn't hide her disappointment, it wouldn't have mattered anyway. Sasuke would have been able to read her, he always had that ability with Sakura.

She averted her eyes, looking towards the floor, "How long is a little while, Sasuke?"

"Don't get worked up about it, I'm here now aren't I?" Sasuke flashed her his famous soft smile, and her heart felt like it was taken from her chest.

Her cheeks burned with a soft red blush, "I'm so glad you're back, Sasuke. If only for a little while."

After the pleasantries, Sakura more than happily showed Sasuke around her clinic. She was proud to show him what she had accomplished and what all she had been up to during his absence. She pushed the thought of him leaving again from her mind, and attempted to focus on him being here now. After a while, Sasuke had to leave to report to the hokage; Kakashi sensei. Of course, Sasuke referred to him as neither. "Kakashi" sufficed with him. Sasuke was never the one for honorifics.

Two days passed, and Sasuke was nowhere to be found. Sakura attempted to bury herself in her work, acting inconspicuous. But she couldn't keep her thoughts from whirling. She even thought she had dreamt his return..especially his smile. Since when did he smile like that? The memory had her cheeks burring again. She threw down her strong fist on her desk. _No. I will not let him control my emotions like this anymore. I've come too far to revert back to my old self. CHA._

Sakura angrily picked up her paperwork and stuffed it into her white medic bag, threw it over her shoulder, and huffed out of her office. Sakura left the clinic, heading toward the apartment she had bought herself just a few months ago. Living alone was nice, but as Naruto and Hinata started to spend more and more time over at Naruto's, and Ino having Sai over every night, she couldn't help but feel lonely; as if she were the last one without someone. She shoved the thought from her mind and physically shook her head. _Sasuke just doesn't see me that way..But then again..that day he left, he seemed so sincere. And his eyes..i swear I saw something there._ She shook her head again. No. she imagined it. The romantic sincerity in his eyes that day he left her at the village gate just wasn't there.

"Hey"

Sakura jerked her head up, and abruptly stopped walking; tearing out of her thoughts.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed, as calm and collected as always and completely nonchalant. They were right outside the clinic, had he been waiting on her all afternoon? There's no way he'd no exactly when she'd leave.

She ran over towards him a little too eagerly.

"What's up?" she cheered

Sasuke looked at her, without moving from the tree.

"I've been waiting on you."

Sakura's questionable look obviously irritated him, because before she could ask why, he had moved from his position and began walking. When he felt like she wasn't following fast enough he stopped without turning and called to her "Well are you coming or not?" he attempted to make his voice as aloof as possible, and it showed.

Sakura grinned and ran towards him, letting her arm graze his. She shivered at the sudden closeness. She hadn't touched him in so long, she almost forgot his scent. And now it was all around her, the smell right before a rainstorm mixed in with a manly musk and pine. She breathed in heavily, still grinning. Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't moved away from him to give the proper personal space. Their arms were now touching as they walked. Sakura hadn't noticed, but Sasuke had. It startled him, the way he didn't immediately back away from her. Or jerk his only arm away, keeping a proper distance. The feeling the small touch gave him could almost make him grin. He didn't know why, or when he had started feeling this way, but he craved to be this close. To be within arm's length of her.

Many villagers along the way stopped to gawk at the incredibly attractive couple. Two older women had stopped to comment on the duo. "Oh what a handsome couple, very beautiful indeed." Sakura awkwardly smiled and waved towards the elder ladies. The other elder smiled a perverted smile "Yes, very handsome babies in due time I bet." The two busted into laughter, breaking hips and coughing heavily in the process. Sakura's awkward smile melted into her now reddened face, and her wave had stopped mid-air. If Sasuke was affected by their banter, he didn't show it.

"Did you wait on me to walk me home, Sasuke? Or did you need something?"

"I heard all you do now is work at your clinic. You must be tired when you finally go home, when you do go home."

Sakura gawked at him for a moment. In Sasuke's own way, he had answered her. She smiled without realizing it. Sasuke looked her direction, "What?"

She giggled, "It's nothing. Thank you, Sasuke."

"Think nothing of it." His words could've been cruel, but his tone betrayed him. And the smirk on his face wasn't as well hidden as he thought. Sakura's smile widened.

When they got to her small apartment, Sakura couldn't think of a reason to keep him around without making things far too awkward. But she didn't want him to leave. She couldn't bear the thought of waiting a whole 24 hours or more before seeing that face again. Before smelling his scent again.

"Sasuke-"

He cut her off "I'll be back in the morning."

Her mouth could've hit the pavement "What!?"

"You have work in the morning correct? Then I'll be here." And with that he simply walked off, leaving her gawking on her steps. The soft smile he wore hidden from her view.

A few weeks went by, and Sasuke showed up every morning and evening to escort Sakura to her place of work and back home again. When she had days off, he found other places to escort her. Even grocery shopping had become a trip for the two of them. During those weeks, Sakura learned more about Sasuke then she ever had. He helped her choose things to cook, thus she learned his taste. When she shopped for décor for her new home, he helped as well. She found it laughable how predictable. Of course he chose mostly cool colors. Of course he accidentally chose four different dishes, all having something to do with tomatoes. And of course he glared when she openly laughed at him for it.

One evening, on their way back from buying groceries that he had generously paid for, Sakura was bombarded by children.

"Miss Sakuraaaa!" The small children circled around the kunoichi, with smiling faces. One in particular, a tiny girl with long brown hair and a big yellow bow spoke to her. "Miss Sakura..I..I want to be just like you when I grow up!" She flashed a pretty smile and Sakura flashed her an even more beautiful one. "You should aspire to be yourself, Yuki, you're your biggest rival." The little girl smiled wider, and kept sputtering praises to Sakura. While Sakura leaned to eye level with Yuki, Sasuke was circled by adoring fans of his own.

"Oh my!" the little girls around him practically had hearts in their eyes. One was drooling. Sakura noticed the show, and busted into laughter. Sasuke's unpleased look made it even better. Yuki's bow was suddenly pulled from her hair, and flew off into the breeze. "Sota!" Yuki cried out to the young boy whom had thrown her ribbon. Sakura angrily thumped the devilish blond boy's head. "Don't treat girls like that, you better watch it. One day Yuki will be able to fight back, and you won't win." The boy blushed and angrily looked away, flustered. "Whatever." Sakura smiled and pinched his cheeks. "You're so cute Sota. Now go get her ribbon back like the sweet boy I know you are." His blush deepened "Yes, Miss Sakura."

Sasuke watched the scene from the background. He couldn't help but notice Sakura's natural instinct with children. She was so effortless with them, and they returned her respect and love. Sasuke noted her natural motherly ways. Her soft voice but disciplining tone reminded him of his own mother. Sakura..as a mother. He couldn't help but picture Sakura with her own children, happy and loving, safe. He couldn't stop himself before he pictured her creating those children, with someone. His fingers curled into fists, making his knuckles crack and turn a pale white. Sakura noticed.

"Sasuke? Are you alright?" she stood, studying his frustrated expression.

Was he alright? And if he wasn't, then why? Why did picturing Sakura being intimate with someone make him want to smash his fist into something? He knew the answer. Sasuke was no fool.

"It's nothing. Are you ready?" Sasuke avoided her questioning stare.

"Sure"

She waved by to the children and they began their short journey back to her lone apartment.

When Sasuke dropped her off at her doorstep, Sakura got brave.

"Do you want to come in this time?"

Sasuke couldn't' hide his surprise, he blinked at her.

"I've got plenty of groceries for the both of us, and since you paid and all I figured I should make you dinner" she tilted her head and smiled. Unable to reject her, Sasuke complied.

Sakura's apartment was smaller than most, but quant for a single woman. it opened into her living room and had an opening for the kitchen and a small wooden circular table. Towards the left of her small living room, lay the door to her bedroom. Towards the right down a short hall, was her bathroom. Sakura's taste wasn't as audacious as Sasuke it would be. The couch was a plain tan, but with light pink and orange throw pillows and a tall side lamp he had picked out for her.

Sakura cooked their dinner quickly, to not keep Sasuke waiting. He didn't mind how long she took, he patiently waited seated at her small brown table and taking in his surroundings that was her apartment. He wondered why the fact she lived here alone bothered him. Sakura sat his plate in front of him, plain rice with a spicy curry on top. He hinted a smile. She remembered how much he loved white rice. They ate together at that table, speaking casually about their day and the backgrounds of the children she had spoken with. Sakura attempted to eat as slowly as she could, prolonging Sasuke's stay. Unfortunately, he finished as quickly as she had cooked it.

"Thanks for that, Sakura."

She hated the way her name rolled off his tongue. It made her spine tingle, and the pit of her stomach tighten. She smiled "You're welcome here anytime"

He slowly rose, "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Here, I'll walk you out!"

Sakura jumped towards him and walked the short way to the door.

"Really Sasuke, you should stay longer next time. I don't bite" she laughed

Unconsciously, Sasuke closed the space between them. He had about four inches on her, so he had to look down in order to meet her eyes. He stood like that for a while, his head was tilted so low she could feel his breath on her face. Her mouth opened to speak, but he beat her to it. "Thank you, Sakura" She smelt his breath with every word, and almost fainted. He was the only thing in her line of sight, and she choked on her words. "Please don't leave"

His eyes softened, his head came uncomfortably closer. Sakura's breath hitched, and she could hear her heart beating and throbbing in her ears. Her cheeks were red hot and flooded with a soft red.

"Sasuke" Sakura didn't realize just how close to her he had came, her words had made her lips graze his and she almost imploded. Sasuke froze at the touch, her lips had sent a shock through him. He hadn't meant to be so close, or even touch her at all, and now..

She sucked in air to speak again, and Sasuke didn't let her start her sentence. He'll probably never know what she was going to say. His lips found hers, suddenly and softly. She almost couldn't feel it. Her eyes widened and almost came out of her skull. She forgot to breathe through her nose, and her head felt like it was going to burst. His eyes opened ever so slightly to peek into her own. He deepened his kiss, and sent her eyes fluttering and ultimately closing. Sakura couldn't take it anymore, she had waited so long that she just acted on impulse. She shoved her fingers into his hair and opened her mouth slightly. She lightly asked for permission with her tongue. Sasuke's eyes opened again, surprised at the sudden closeness of her. Reluctantly, he slowly parted his lips. Sakura had heard all the stories and learned all the lessons from Tsunade. She was ready for this, and Sasuke was taken aback. Lightly, she guided her tongue around his bottom lip, before biting it ever so slightly. Sasuke let out what could only be said as a growl. And deepened his kiss. He wrapped his only arm around her small waist, and dug his nails into her soft skin. Sakura felt no pain, only pleasure, she was in complete nirvana. Slowly, she unclenched her fingers form his hair and guided them down his chest. She could feel his heart beating sporadically. For the first time, she had made Sasuke's heart beat as hard as he made hers. She slowly sent her fingertips down lower, attempting to go beneath his worn shirt he wore beneath his poncho. Faster than any eyes could see, Sasuke caught her wrists and broke the kiss, leaving their lips centimeters apart. He looked her in the eyes with a look she tried to burn into her memory. His eyes were full of lust, but there was something else there. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on hers and sighed. Sakura stared at him with shocked eyes. Why did he make her stop? Did she do something wrong? Was she going too fast? Slowly, he opened his lids and mix-matched eyes met her own. "I'll see you soon."

And as quickly as it had started, it was all gone. He had disappeared in a flash of wind, and the sudden cool breeze made her shiver. She hadn't realized just how close they were, and how much warmth they were sharing. Her hands were still in the air where his chest had been, and her mouth stayed open with so many questions, the taste of his mouth still on her tongue, his scent still lingered on her clothes.

The next morning, Sakura had woken up two hours before her alarm clock rang. She was so eager to see Sasuke again that she skipped around her apartment, humming while she made herself breakfast of ricecakes and milk.

At 8:00 am, Sakura expected the usual knock at the door. But it hadn't came. At 8:45, she felt the twinge of panic. And at 9:30, she couldn't breathe. She ran through the streets, looking for him everywhere he could possibly be. She ran passed Ichiraku, and noticed a certain blonde ninja's orange suit from behind the short curtains.

"Naruto!" Sakura bursted into the ramen shop. Naruto, mouth full of hot noodles, looked at her like she had four heads. "What is it Sakura?"

She walked towards him, "Have you seen Sasuke today?"

"Hmm?" he swallowed, "He left again this morning, he said he had already told you goodbye."

Sakura's heart settled into her stomach. Instead of tears threatening to poor, fury throbbed throughout her body. Her fingers curled into tight fists glowing with pulsing blue-green chakra.

"Thanks" she spat through gritted teeth, and did the only thing she could do. She ran.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the kind words of encouragement in the reviews as well as my messages! Reviews keep an author going, it makes me think someone really wants a new chapter; thus giving me an incentive for writing. I hope you all enjoy the latest installment! This is going to end up being a pretty long story so stay tuned for updates! It will probably end right after the birth of Sarada:)**

" _ **I'll protect you 'till the day I'll meet my maker so don't fight me now 'cause you might need me later. Loving you is a bloodsport, fighting in a love war. It's not what I'm in love for, I know. But I don't know if you could help it, baby I'm just being selfish." Bloodsport, Raliegh Ritchie**_

Sakura's accelerated heart rate drummed in her ears. Fresh fury pumped into her fists as she ran towards the village gates, praying he hadn't gotten far. When she arrived at the grand entrance to Konoha, his chakra couldn't be sensed. He had gone too far. He had left far too long before she realized. He left without saying goodbye.

Why? Why do something as incredible and explosive as he did and just leave? She wasn't going to take this sitting down. To hell with Sasuke's resolve. To hell with his lackluster ability to sweep her off her feet only to throw her back down again.

Sakura had no idea where to begin to look for him. What does one do on a retribution journey? Where do you go for that? She went to the first person that came to mind when thinking of Sasuke leaving; Orochimaru.

Sakura reached the outstretched dessert that incased one of the many hideouts of one of the legendary sanin, Orochimaru. She despised him more than any living person. He took Sasuke from her once, and now she's going to take him back. Personally.

Sweat leaked out of her hair and dripped down her dirt washed face. Finding the hideout's entrance was much harder than she remembered. This only deepened her fury, and sent more blue-green glowing chakra to her fists.

"CHAAA"

Sakura cracked her knuckles into the dirty ground beneath her. Crack after crack, it collapsed into the underground fortress. Sakura gracefully leaped onto each chunk of debris before tapping down onto the poured cement floor. She found a large opening into one of the several labyrinth hallways, and ran inside. "OROCHIMARU!"

Sakura ran for what felt like hours, slamming her fist into walls and screaming for the sneaky snake demon. Finally, she came to a room with no door, only a large entryway. She stopped, and peered inside. It was a large office-like space filled with littered with clutter and crumbled up lab reports piled taller than her.

"Excuse me?"

An extremely irritated female voice came from behind her. Out of sheer habit, Sakura whipped around ready for an ambush or danger of any kind. She was met with a woman she swore she had seen before. No, she definitely had seen her before, though under painfully depressive circumstances. The nostalgia made her heart squeeze, she felt like she was going to vomit. The red-head, Karin she recalled, did not try to hide her disgust with the kunoichi. Sakura fired back with a sour look of her own.

"Karin, was it?"

Karin huffed and played with her glasses, attempting not to look directly at her. "Tsk. Yeah, and you're Sasuke's old teammate huh? Sunshine was it?"

"Sakura." Sakura's eyes narrowed. She was in no mood for this.

"So, what the hell do you think you're doing here? You've got the place going nuts with your not-so-graceful entrance." Karin spat back

"I'm looking for Sasuke, has he been here today?"

"Ha! Of course you are. When are you gonna give him up? This is laughable honestly how pathetic. Well hate to burst your bubble sunshine but he just left. He grabbed a couple of things he left, sharpened his katana and disappeared."

"Do you have any idea where he could've gone?"

Karin scoffed "Hell no, none of us ever know where his whereabouts are until he just randomly shows up from time to time."

Sakura's fury thawed with every word Karin spoke. He's gone. There's no way she'd find him, God knows where he could've gone next. Or when he's coming back. If he comes back. Sakura felt her legs shake and her knees buckle. Her composure had come crashing down with that conclusion. The conclusion that Sasuke was gone again, and might not come back this time. She heard Karin's surprised gasp before she felt the pain throbbing in her knees as they hit the cold floor. Her palms found the tile and her head dropped, almost hitting the ground.

"H-Hey!" Karin leaned toward Sakura's distressed form, crumbled on the hideout floor.

Sakura's teeth gritted, and her tears began to finally fall.

"Kakuza town, I believe."

The eerily familiar voice spoke from the dim-light of the hallway beyond the office. Karin's tilted upwards.

"Lord Orochimaru, you know where Sasuke went?"

"Of course, I know Sasuke better than my own skin."

"Why?" Sakura's words came out dripping with venom.

"Hm? Aw Sakura Haruno, I thought that explosion was that of Tsunade's little doppelganger."

"Answer me."

Orochimaru grinned, showing off his yellowing inhumanely sharp teeth. "I sent him there. He asked where would be a nice place to gain some peace. So I sent him to the most elegant peaceful little town I know of."

"Peace? That asshole wants peace? Well he sure as hell won't find any when I get a hold of him." Sakura smiled a devilish grin.

…

Sasuke has always had difficulties with goodbyes. Especially when it came to Sakura. The night he left when they were just genin, he couldn't even look her in the eyes. If that was hard then, telling her goodbye now would have been torture. He simply wanted to go back and make sure she was okay; that she was safe and then leave again. His journey wasn't over yet, she'd have to wait just a little while longer.

Sasuke approached the small commoner town famous for their hot springs and incredulous peaceful shops.

….

"Karin"

Karin looked surprised at Sakura's sudden change in composure. "What?"

"I think you owe me one, could you take me to this place?"

"WHAT? LIKE HELL!"

"Then at least draw me up a map, I need to get there as soon as possible. Please, Karin."

 _This girl..I guess I do owe her one for saving my ass that time.._

"hmph, fine."

Sakura glashed her a dazzling grin, "Thank you."

Karin averted her eyes, "Well, I guess us women have to stick together."

…

Sasuke enjoyed his visit to the quaint town. The air was filled with aromatherapy candles and incense, even the people themselves were peaceful to speak with. As he passed through the crowd, a faint pink color caught his eye. It couldn't be. Sasuke respectfully pushed his way through the crowd, as the color began getting further out of his view he pushed harder. It has to be, who else looks like that?

He finally approached her, and flung her around by her shoulder with his only arm.

…

With Karin's map in hand, Sakura set out for the spa town. It only took her less than an hour to arrive, and she was immediately met with smiling faces of the townspeople. For once, Orochimaru was right. The town was beautiful, it even smelled peaceful.

 _Now all I have to do is walk around the whole town and go into every building to find him. Fantastic._

Sakura walked the perimeter of the entire town, asking every citizen if they'd seen a tall dark and handsome rogue nin. After the 28th person, she got a solid answer. She approached a shop owner, an elderly woman with long salt and pepper hair and a cheerful smile.

"Excuse me, have you seen a rogue nin come through here? He's about four inches taller than me with dark hair and a handsome face."

"Ah yes! He bought some tomato basil crackers from me earlier this evening. He was such a joy, oh my. If only I was just a few years younger ahaha" the woman was lost in her imagination and her heart eyes verified it was indeed Sasuke she had seen.

"Could you tell me which way he went?"

….

"Hey! Excuse me!" the young woman was extremely irritated at the sight of a strange man grabbing her by the shoulder. She had dressed up for a "neon lights" party that evening and was decked out in neon-colored attire and a bright pink wig. The mysterious boy that grabbed her was about to get an ass-whooping he'd never recover from.

"Get off me- Oh.." The young civilian girl looked up at the most beautiful man she had ever seen. It had to have been fate, this is her prince. She sleeked down her wig.

"Oh my, hiya. My name is Kagome, what is yours-"

"Sorry, wrong person." His back was already towards her, trudging through the crowd.

…..

The starstruck shop owner pointed Sakura in the direction of a small pub a few shops down. She begrudgingly peered inside, hoping not to find him in a place like this.

Sure enough, there he was. Like he was almost waiting for her. Seated comfortably at a table alone, sipping at a small cup of something hot. She approached him, noting he hadn't noticed her yet. A few young local women beat her to him. They were blushing and batting their eyelashes. One even dared to sit next to him. But he didn't glare. He didn't spit venom at them when they tried to woo him. What was wrong with him? The Sasuke she knew in his genin years would've shoved them off almost too harshly. She felt hot anger threaten in her chest, and heat in her cheeks. Her hands gripped into fists, but her eyes gave her away. Small tears escaped, and she turned back the way she came.

…

"Oh wow, you must be a rogue. How dangerous."

"You mean dangerously handsome" the women laughed and cooed around Sasuke, his eyes never leaving his small cup. He grew to learn to simply ignore their advances, shrugging them off does nothing but give him unnecessary anger. But sometimes, when they don't simply give up, he opts out for more severe measures. He decided to flash the gawking women with his rinnegan, making their eyes pop out of their head.

One screamed "What is he!?"

"I don't care how hot he is that's scary!"

….

Sakura ran outside of the tavern, and slammed her fist against the wall. Thank God she hadn't focused her chakra, or that building would have been no more. He kisses her. KISSES her. And then does this? When did Sasuke turn into this kind of person? Is he even the man she fell in love with anymore? Is the boy she loves the genin boy that rescued her over and over again and made her feel like one of his most important people in his life? With every thought, her fists grew tighter and her chakra sharpened and heightened along with her deepening anger.

…

Sasuke's head perked up from his solitude in the corner of the bar. He knew what he sensed, there was no doubting it this time. Calmly, he stood and paid for his tea and made his way out of the tavern.

He opened the door, hoping to find her standing outside. But she wasn't to be found. He could still sense her chakra easily, it was extremely close. He followed the side of the small one story building down a dark alley and eventually found the back. Sakura must've heard his footsteps approaching her and not realized it was him. She had jumped up from her seat on the ground against the wall to face him, tears overflowing her eyes and staining her cheeks. Sasuke's surprise was written all over his face.

"Sakura"

Instead of her face softened at noticing him, like he hoped, it hardened into a deep snarl.

"Sakura what's wrong?"

"You..you left me. You left me without even saying goodbye. I waited for you! I thought you were coming for me and you never showed! Do you know how that feels? Waiting?! Waiting and waiting on the person you love most all the damn time! I'm so sick of it! And I came..I came..to find you in a bar? With women?! I-"

"Sakura." Sasuke interrupted her banter, and walked towards her.

"I couldn't. I couldn't tell you goodbye, you'll have to wait a little while longer for me. I understand if you don't want to do that."

Sakura's surprised melted away her anger.

"You..want me to wait for you?"

"What you saw in there was nothing, Sakura. You know that."

"Answer me, Sasuke. Do you really want me to wait for you?"

Sasuke answered her with silence at first, and closed the distance between them "Yes."

Sakura smiled a solemn grin and looked down towards the ground lite by the moonlight. If she looked him the eyes, she would never get this out.

"I can't wait on you any longer, Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction and then solemned in understanding. "I understand."

"No, that's not what I mean. If you want me Sasuke, take me with you. Take me with you, or I won't be here when you come back."

Sasuke surprised her with a small 'tsk' and smirk.

"You're such an annoyance." And sent his index and middle finger into a poke on her slightly larger than most forehead. She blushed, Sasuke had once told her what this gesture had meant to him. Before he left on his journey, he spoke of it but had never turned the gesture on her. The day he left, he had done just that. He had proven to her he cared, but how much did he care? Was it romantic or completely platonic? Finally, she had gotten her answer. Or so she hopes.

She grabbed his hand and gently pulled it from her forehead and held it to her cheek.

"Sasuke..kiss me"

Her voice was strong, but her reddened blush gave her away.

His face softened, but didn't move an inch. He made no move to pull his face closer to hers.

"What? Where did your confidence go huh Sasu-"

She didn't get to finish her taunt, she happily accepted the rude interruption.

His hand slipped into her hair, he had held himself together for so long and now he was coming undone. He pulled her body closer, and made her gasp. Slowly, hesitantly, he moved his one arm to the small of her back pulling her so close it hurt. Unconsciously, she moved one of her hands into his hair, grabbing a handful. The other hand, made its way down his strong chest. She noted how much more masculine he was compared to the men she had saved by putting her hands on their chests. His masculinity was incredible, and her entire body was tingling at the realization. While taking it all in, she had slipped her hand lower. Much lower than the night in her apartment. She felt the strong V-cut just beneath his stomach. He gasped "Stop."

She didn't head his warning. Suddenly, her back found the brick wall of the tavern and his hand tightened around her wrists, holding them high above her head. The intimate position was making her entire face burn red. He leaned in, his lips barely brushing hers with every word.

"Thank you, for coming for me."

"Sasuke I.."

He let her loose and started walking towards the main street

"Come on, it's late. We need to find a place to sleep for the night."

She watched him walk further and further away, still racing from the interaction they had shared.

When he realized she wasn't following, he stopped and turned showing her his elegant profile.

"You still coming with me?"

Sakura smiled and let out a small giggle before running to catch up

"Always"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys so much for all the pleasant feedback. I'm extremely excited that everyone has shown such a liking to my story and loves it just as much as I do and shares my passion for all things SasuSaku. Keep the reviews/DM's coming, they keep me going! Sorry this is so late I'll try to start updating once a week!**

" _ **Your hands can heal, your hands can bruise. I don't have a choice, but I'd still choose you." Poison and Wine, The Civil Wars**_

The cool autumn night brought a light misting rain that caught in Sakura's fluffy lashes and made her blink rapidly. Sasuke was now just a dark figure slightly ahead of her, her vision blurred by the light rain. She shivered, her uniform was her only cover and it wasn't doing much covering. Sasuke's head tilted slightly in her direction, sizing up her frozen form. Swiftly, he dropped his heavy poncho over her head and onto her shoulders. The sudden movement caught Sakura off guard, and she let out a small yelp as her threw her the warm protection. She couldn't help but hold herself under the warm blanket that reached down passed her knees in a laughable manner. It smelled just like him. Even the rain couldn't wash away his scent. Fresh pine, a slight manly musk and the smell you get right before a thunderstorm. It was intoxicating. She almost tripped over her own feet while inhaling so deeply.

"We're here." Sasuke had stopped infront of a small comfortable inn just down the road from the bar they reunited outside of. _An inn..as in..a room..together.._ Sakura's blush was embarrassingly obvious, even through the grey fog of the mist. Luckily, Sasuke hadn't noticed. He simply walked casually into the warm bright inn without a second thought. If he was nervous, or even a little embarrassed, he wasn't showing it.

He opened the grand glass door to the pleasant hotel and held it open for her. The sudden act of chivalry took her aback. She grinned "Thanks, Sasuke"

He averted his eyes, "Come on, you're getting soaked."

Dripping all over the elegant deep maroon carpet, the awkward couple waited to be approached by the bubbly inn assistant.

"Welcome! Welcome weary travelers! Come! Please, make yourselves at home." The woman was young, and beyond beautiful. it made Sakura's stomach quench in knots. She had long black hair and lips painted up red, with lashes longer than should be possible. She was like a female Sasuke; the kind of beauty you can't look away from. Sasuke seemed not to notice, he spoke almost rudely.

"We'll need a room."

The young woman's eyes brightened even more as she took him in "Y-yes of course! Would you like a king or queen?"

"We'll need a two bedroom" "King"

The twosome had spoken at the same time, the woman took Sasuke's generous offer of paying for a room with a KING sized mattress. Sakura's surprise was audaciously plastered all over her face.

"WHAT"

Sasuke paid her no mind. He simply paid the woman and accepted the small key she gave him in return. She read the embarrassment on Sakura's face and blushed for them as she called down the hall, "Have a good evening! Hehehe"

Sakura's stomach twisted and turned as they approached the room they will now share. 67 steps down the hall and 14 steps up the stair case later and she had found herself without any more footsteps to count. When they found the door, No. 213, Sakura got brave. "Sasuke..why-"

"You're going to freeze to death in a room by yourself."

 _Huh? What king of an excuse is that?!_

Before she could protest, he had unlocked their door and stepped inside to take off his shoes and put down his katana. She watched him as he effortlessly was so comfortable. How could he be this way? She started shaking, and this time it wasn't from the rain.

"Are you going to shut the door?"

"Oh! Sorry.." Sakura hurriedly shut and locked the door and approached the soft bed. She plopped down on it soaking wet and took in the new warmth. "Aahh"

Sasuke did something she hadn't heard in years, he laughed. Not a huge laugh, not one like Naruto would burst into. But a laugh all the same. It made her heart squeeze.

She sat up, "What is it?"

"I guess you want to sleep in wet sheets."

At the realization, Sakura blushed furiously and quickly stood. "I'm sorry! I wasn't even thinking I was just so gla-"

As she was stuttering to find the words, Sasuke pulled his poncho off her shoulders.

"I'll put all the clothes out to dry on the balcony, the rain has stopped."

Sakura smiled at the thought of warm clothes. Warm clothes..clothes she didn't have. In her hurry to hunt Sasuke down, she hadn't even packed a toothbrush. She instantly shrieked. "Sasuke! I don't have anything! Not even a change of clothes!"

"It's not a big deal. We'll buy you everything you need tomorrow." He retorted.

"I guess I'll sit out on the balcony for a while until my clothes dry..that should be alright." As she was speaking, Sasuke handed her a dark purple sleevless shirt with the symbol of the Uchiha sewn into the back.

"But..Sasuke"

"Like I said, no big deal."

What did he expect her to do? Wear nothing BUT that shirt? no way. But she had no choice.

The inn was nice, but cheap. A lot more cheapily made than she had previously thought. The bathrooms were communal and down the hall, not in each room. She guessed they spent all their money on their famous hot springs.

"Tu-turn around.." Sakura averted her eyes from him when he returned from the balcony.

"Why?"

"I'm about to change that's why!"

He sighed "Whatever" ever so casually, he turned towards the glass door exiting out onto the small cheap balcony.

Sasuke was never the perverted type. He left that trait up to his orange counterpart. Naruto was always the pervy one, the girl-crazy one. Sasuke thought himself too higher up to be concerned with such things. But with sakura..with sakura it was different. Much different.

She checked a few times to make sure he wasn't facing her or peaking whatsoever. When she saw the coast was clear, she slowly raised her top. She flung her top over the small rocking chair in the corner of the room, then her skirt, then her boots. Finally, she slipped on his sleevless shirt. He underestimated the vast opening in the front and how open it would fit on her. It showed far more of her cleavage than he could bear. Fortunately for her, she hadn't noticed him staring through the reflection in the glass. Quickly, she slipped under the sheets and pulled all the covers up to her chin.

"Okay, you can turn around now."

Sasuke decided he'd rather change outside instead of anywhere near her. He returned in a shirt mimicking her own, only his was white. She couldn't help herself staring at him. He was just so unbelievingly beautiful, in every way a person could be.

She couldn't believe how he didn't share her discomfort. He casually entered the bed and rolled on his side, back faced her. She stared at the Uchiha fan on his back. He had kissed her. He had kissed her twice now, and they were even sleeping in the same bed. He could at least face her. Couldn't he? She reached out to him, slowly, silently. Before her fingers could graze his back, she retreated. No. if he wanted to be close to her, he would be. Sasuke was a pure person. If he wanted to do something, he would.

She sighed and turned on her side as well. If this is what their journey was going to be like, she didn't think she could stomach it.

Sasuke felt her sudden intrusion, he felt her fingers rub across the sheets and attempt to touch him. Why had she stopped? Was he acting too harsh?

He turned slowly. Her deep breathing signaled to him she was fast asleep, rolled on her side. He noted the Uchiha fan on her back. No one outside of the clan ever should wear the fan. No one. And yet he let her without a second thought. an odd feeling swam over him as he noted this, and his fingertips grazed over the symbol on her back as he drowned in his thoughts. A small moan and movement made him freeze. Sakura tossed in her sleep and turned to face him, eyes squeezed shut. She was breathtaking, he could admit to that. She always was, there was no denying that.

He found his fingers tracing her jaw and moving her soft pink pastel hair behind her left ear.

Sakura woke to sheets soaked in something extremely wet. She heard moans and someone gritting their teeth. After she snapped out of her sleepy daze she noticed the water soaking the sheets was sweat. Sasuke's sweat. His eyes were squeezed shut painfully, and his hands clutched into fists on the sheets pulling with every groan. His mouth was curled in what looked like a growl. A nightmare. Sasuke was having a nightmare. Sakura sat up and reached of him.

"Sasuke? Sasuke it's okay! Wake up!"

His eyes snapped open, and his hand curled around her wrist so hard she cried out in pain.

"Sasuke it's me! Please you're alright, it's just a nightmare." She fought through the pain throbbing in her wrist. His grip didn't losen and his snarl didn't soften.

"I don't need your help, Karin. Get off of me."

"No, Sasuke! It's me, Sakura!"

At the sound of her name, his eyes instantly softened and his grip loosened completely. He dropped her wrist.

"Sakura…" it came back to him now. She was with him, she was going to be with him from now on. Relief flooded him before he could fight it back.

He sat up and brought her in with his lone arm into a tight embrace.

"Sasuke..I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'm sorry…that you had to see that. I forgot you were here, with me."

Sakura smiled into his chest.

"I'll always be here with you, if you'll let me."

He suddenly pushed her back out of the embrace with a little too much force. Sakura felt the hurt of the immediate rejection, "Sasuke wha-"

Sasuke used his lone arm to pin her backwards onto the mattress and brought his face down dangerously close to hers.

"Thank you."

She felt his breath on her face and it blurred her vision for a moment. Before she could reply, his mouth found her own. He'd never kissed her like this before. This wasn't sweet or sad or forgiving, this was passion. This was far more sexual than she could have ever imagined. She decided to dwell in this as long as she could, so she took advantage and attempted to creep her hands down his torso. One strong large hand beat her to it, and pinned both of her own above her head almost painfully. His lips found her jaw and then her neck and her strong collar bone. She almost exploded from the need for him to touch her in a more sensitive area. She was almost about to scream for it. Slowly, he found his way to the cleavage shown clearing through the opening in his shirt she wore. He brushed the shirt away just far enough to show him everything. He stopped, and pulled his head back to look at what he unveiled. Sakura blushed uncontrollably at her nudity and his unreadable stare.

"Sasuke.."

His eyes found hers, and his hand finally let her wrists free as his lips found hers. His large palm lightly grazed her left breast, hesitantly. She let out a soft moan in his mouth at the slight touch. He could only imagine what would happen if he did anything more. He wanted to find out. He caressed it, and let his mouth caress the other. Sakura was letting out noises he thought he would never hear her do. They were making something well up in his stomach, and he loved it.

Suddenly, sakura reached down to pull off the shirt he wore.

"Sasuke..please.."

He pulled his face up to meet hers, "What are you asking Sakura?"

She attempted to pull his shirt up again, he grabbed her wrist.

"I asked you to wait for me, just wait a little while longer."

Sakura retreated, defeat written all over her face. As well as depression. Her slight pout was almost laughable.

He smirked and leaned towards her ear, his mouth grazing it with every word "Trust me, it'll be worth the wait."

….

Sasuke couldn't give in to things as trivial as that so easily. He couldn't do that to Sakura. After everything he had done..he had to find his retribution. Settle all his debts. Then he'd make her his. But not until. He had hurt her physically, emotionally..she didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve her love. But she gave it to him anyway, willingly. Sakura had fallen back asleep in his arms soon after their incident, and he wished he could join her. His mind was reeling, and sleep just wasn't in the cards for him. He sat quietly in the small rocking chair in the corner of the room, watching her sleep soundly. When did she get under his skin? He saw her as a nuisance when they were in the academy, and then a trusted comrade as Team 7. When along the line did she become more? He knew the answer. She had always been more. He had always been in love with her.


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for the lengthy wait for this update. I've been unbelievably busy and could never put in the proper amount of time into this chapter that I wanted to in order to make it perfect. Thanks so much to all who reviewed and please keep it up: ) it gives me such an incentive to keep writing and continue this to the end. Thanks again, and please enjoy the newest installment! Oh and during the part when I wrote about Sakura yawning, I made myself yawn. I actually literally just made myself yawn again writing this right now. Did I make you? XD**

" _ **I pick my poison and it's you" Poison, Rita Ora**_

Sakura woke to a steady stream of bright white sunlight diving into the small inn room from the balcony sliding glass door. She moaned and pulled a pillow over her face but it was too late. The light had touched her barely cracked open eyes for a minute too long. She was now unable to fall back asleep, so she might as well get up. Grumbling, she slung her legs over the side of the bed and stretched with a big yawn. Sakura had yet to notice where she was. Until she looked down at her attire that is. She wasn't in her normal civilian clothes that she wore to bed back at home. She was wearing a certain person's old dark shirt with a wide opening in the chest. If she would have forgotten to whom the shirt belonged, the scent radiating off of it surely would've given it away. She breathed in deeply, memorizing the scent before retreating to the balcony to retrieve her now dry clothes. She wasn't surprised Sasuke was missing. He had always been an early riser. Though he did get pretty grumpy if woken up too soon. She giggled at the thought of waking Sasuke before he was ready to stop sleeping. Waking him..She pictured herself having a night like the last every night. She pictured a life with Sasuke. One compiled of bento lunches she made for him and early mornings waking him with a soft brush of her hand. She blushed heavily. Not because of the sweet gestures of a packed lunch or a morning wake. But of what would conclude during the night. Between the sheets they shared. Her face was as red as her uniform as the memories of the night before returned to her. If she was awkward around Sasuke before, she was going to be a walking sideshow now.

…..

Sasuke decided to retreat from the room he and Sakura shared as soon as the sun broke that morning. He didn't want to be there when she woke up, and figured he should give her space while she cleaned up in the communal bathrooms. He walked around the quiet peaceful village, sampling different incenses and small shops. One shop caught his eye; it was a larger-than-most shop with large pink and purple banners with the word "Flowers" written gracefully on them. Inside the shop, his eyes noted a brilliant bouquet of flowers he hadn't a name for. The bouquet was cluttered with blues and yellows and pinks. Of all the vast variety of colors, he settled on one in the very center; a pastel pink rose the same shade as Sakura, with leaves an emerald matching her soft eyes. While admiring the incredible bouquet, he found himself in the shop, purchasing it. Before he could blink, he was walking back down the street, a large colorful bouquet in his hard pale lone hand.

…..

Sakura waited in the inn for hours, with no sight of Sasuke. Irritated, she decided to gather their belongings and check out. She didn't want to stay in one place for too long anyway, it makes it less of an adventure journey. Besides, she had to find a pen and paper soon in order to contact Konoha; or at least Naruto. She had left without leaving a word with anyone. At least Naruto had a n idea where she could have gone, she still wanted to let them know for sure. After stepping out of the inn, Sakura started down the road diving through the large spa town en route for Sasuke. On her way, she noticed a faintly familiar face coming towards her through the crowd. The male crashed through the people in his way to the young pink-haired girl clumsily. His bright big brown eyes shined and sparkled at the mere sight of her. Takashi Morinozuka, an old patient of Sakura's during the ninja war. She had helped him in one of the medic tents where he slipped her a small fragile love letter and asked to court her. When she timidly declined, he took that as her just being embarrassed and caught off guard. Now, now that he was fully healthy and able, he was going to make her his.

"Miss Sakura!"

"Oh hi there, Tamaki" Sakura flashed a brilliant smile as he finally approached her. His happy presence came crashing down at the sound of the wrong name coming from her mouth.

"uh..Takashi, actually..hehe.."

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I've just treated so many patients since then it's so difficult to keep up." She giggled, earnestly sorry.

"No no it's quite alright, I understand. You are a very busy girl. A busy medic, one of the best. I mean, not one of the best, you're THE best. I mean not saying your sensei isn't one of the best.. I mean..you know what I mean!"

Sakura smiled to hide her irritation, she needed to get going.

"Yes, Takashi I understand what you mean."

He blushed a bright red. Now was his chance if any.

…..

Sasuke decided he had been gone long enough, and walking around with the bouquet was making him receive extremely odd looks that he did not appreciate. He turned towards the inn to give the flowers to their new owner.

Down the dirt street, Sasuke noticed a very familiar pale pink amongst the crowd. He easily dismissed it, he remembered what he had gotten himself into last time he made assumptions. As he passed the pink-hairded woman and the boy accompanying her, his ears caught the sound of a giggle he had known all too well. He turned towards the couple, his assumption this time was correct. He walked towards the twosome hoping to deter any hopes the boy had of obtaining Sakura. Sakura flashed the boy a smile and gave him a tight hug, he blushed like a 12 year old girl. Sasuke's fist tightened intensly, destroying the stems of his bouquet. He let the destroyed pastel flowers fall to the dirt floor, and saw red.

…..

Sakura felt like she wasn't being obvious enough and decided to quickly hug her acquaintance in goodbye. She nodded to her, saddened by the utmost obvious rejection, hoping she would hurry and walk away.

Sakura looked up passed the depressed kid and her face lit up so bright he felt as if the sun was manifesting right in front of him.

"Sasuke! I've been looked for-what's wrong?"

Sasuke did not look at Sakura, his full attention was on the terrified male.

"I uh..Hi there, you must be the guy she's so crazy about. I'm Takashi Morino-"

"I don't care to know your name."

Sasuke's words spit venom at the steadily shrinking boy. Takashi picked on this vengeful aura immediately,

"Oh..Uh, in any case, it was nice seeing you Sakura! Hope to see you again sometime!"

"You won't."

Sasuke's body found its way in front of Sakura, barricading her from giving the boy any further communication.

"Right! Bye!" Takashi span off like a bullet down the street, without daring a glance behind him.

Sakura put her hands on her hips. "Sasuke! Why did you have to be like-what are these?"

Sakura noticed the bright colors now crudely misshapen and stepped on crumbled up on the ground. She picked up the pieces questionably.

"Did you have these with you, Sasuke?'

"No."

"Are you sure? I could've sworn.."

"I said no."

Sasuke still hadn't come down from the anger towards Takashi, so she decided to leave him be.

She noticed one large pink pastel rose uncrumbled from the footsteps of the civilians, she decided to keep it. She snapped the stem in two and stuck it in her hair and giggled at the way it blended with the color.

Sasuke's anger subsided immediately. His eyes softened at the sight of her keeping the flower he had picked out for her. She noticed his sudden sincerity and smiled towards him.

"Could I borrow Garuda for something?"

….

After writing a note of apology and a brief explanation of where she was and leaving Sasuke's personal hawk to deliver it, the two began their journey onward to the next town. The forest between towns was thick, and littered with small streams and large caves. Sakura attempted to hide her excitement. She couldn't believe he had let her accompany him, much less sleep alone together every night.

The sun began to set and they had yet to get anywhere near the next village. Sasuke dropped down form the trees onto the forest floor, hoping to find shelter or a clearing for the night. Sakura gracefully leapt down towards him, but lost her footed on an extremely muddy limb from the rain the night before. She landed hard on her back with an "oof' and felt the soft mud coat the back of her uniform and crust on her skin.

"Ugh great"

Sasuke looked up towards her and quickly leapt to join her.

He held out his hand, Sakura looked up at it in complete surprise. When is the last time he helped her up like this? When they were genin? The chunin exams? She let a hint of a blush show and slowly took his hand as he hoisted her up.

"I heard a waterfall a little while back, I can take you there."

She smiled at his kind gesture, "Sure, thank you Sasuke."

Sasuke left her to bathe at the waterfall while he set up camp beyond the trees. Part of her hoped she was completely hidden from his view, and part of her wanted him to see. She desperately needed him to want her like he had the night before, all he needed was a little push.

She stripped and took her time walking towards the loud babbling waterfall. When she didn't sense anyone around, she sighed and immersed herself in the water.

Sasuke made a small fire and laid out the pads and blankets for their camp when he felt a sudden sense of chakra nearby. He knew it was Sakura's, there was no mistaken it. He flashed towards the waterfall only to stop dead in his tracks just before being seen. He hadn't put into consideration the chakra she had to use in the soles of her feet in order to stay on top of the water. Was he losing it? He normally would have dismissed that immediately. But with Sakura, he was losing his way. She made him lose all concentration. She made him worry.

He stopped just beyond the waterfall, hidden by thick brush. Normally, he would have turned and headed back by now. Normally, the sight of a naked woman wouldn't make him blush. It wouldn't make him feel anything at all. But this sight, this sight made his knees buckle.

…..

Sakura gave up on the thought of Sasuke ever having any lust for her. What he did the night before was probably out of pity for her. But he did ask her to wait didn't he? Wait..she'd done enough of that for him. Far enough.

After she decided all the mud had escaped her body, she walked out of the pouring water into the open only to be forcefully tugged backwards by a hard large hand on her shoulder. She opened her mouth to scream but the same hand clamped over her mouth. She found herself in a small echoing cave, the mouth of it had been hidden by the waterfall itself. He back found a hard body; someone's front, someone extremely toned and obviously male. Kidnapped. She was being kidnapped. She struggled to calm herself and send chakra to her fists, like hell she'd let some pervert have his way with her.

"Sakura"

His voice made her ears ring and her cheeks burn. The voice came from a mouth just inches from her neck, his lips grazed her skin when he spoke.

"It's me"

His voice speaking in such a hushed tone combined with his lips grazing her neck made her eyes roll in the back of her head. Slowly, Sasuke removed his hand from her mouth and moved it to pull her in closer.

"S-Sasuke..What are you doing?'

"Shut up Sakura" Sakura could've taken that to be a rude gesture if not for catching the small smirk on his lips as he turned her head to meet his eyes. His lips met hers so fast she didn't see it coming. She felt his tongue in her mouth, experimenting with different movements and flicks. She moaned in his mouth, and his nails dug into her waist. Sasuke broke the kiss slowly, and moved his lips to her neck again lightly biting the skin. She let out a sound that sent him over the edge. Sasuke's vision was going blurry. He wanted to hear it again. He sent his hand down her stomach and in between her thighs. Slowly and hesitantly, he let a finger venture inside her.

"Ah! Sasuke!"

He pushed his finger deeper after bringing it in and out, matching her heavy breaths. The sound of his name on her lips in such a way made him go delusional. He wanted nothing else in life. He wanted nothing else but her.

Sakura's back found the wall of the cold cave and her legs wrapped around Sasuke's waist. Between intense breaths, she helped him out of his ratty clothing. When he matched her, and she felt his skin rubbing against her own, they both stopped.

Sakura blushed but was thankful her words came out evenly "Sasuke, please"

He clamped his hand on her backside and squeezed as he thrusted into her. She screamed a cry of incredulous pleasure as Sasuke pumped into her against the cave wall. He attempted to go as long as he possibly could, until he removed his forehead from her shoulder and caught a glimpse of her incredible perky breasts bouncing with his thrusts. He lost it. Sasuke finished inside of her and saw stars. He rode out his release in order to let her have her own. The thought of making Sasuke come over the edge like that sent her over as well. And they rode out their orgasms on each other. "Oh, Ah Sasuke"

Sasuke attempted to fight back the urge to go again after his name escaped her lips in ecstasy, but it didn't work. He pulled her body to the ground and hovered ontop of her. She smirked, and turned him over onto his back with her monstrous strength.

She leaned in towards his ear, like he had to her so many times before, "Now it's my turn"

Sasuke let out a growl as she pumped him as she let her lips travel down his abdomen, and down his pelvis. She flicked her tongue on his throbbing area before taking it fully into her mouth. She let her head bob up and down with Sasuke's hard breaths. He found himself wrapping his hand in her pink mane. "S-Sakura"

When she was more than ready, she took him from his mouth and hoisted herself on top of him. She bobbed herself up and down on top of him as he let out the most incredible moans she thought he could never make. The mere sight of his face watching her work made her release, in turn making him as well.

….

Sasuke laid his head on Sakura's breasts as she wrapped her arms around his neck, laying her head on top of his. She couldn't believe what they had done, what Sasuke had instigated, she was on cloud nine. A permanent smile was plastered on her face. Suddenly, Sasuke pulled away and began putting back on his vagabond clothing. Sakura immediately felt more naked than ever and quickly covered herself as she spoke.

"Where are you going, Sasuke?"

"I'll get you your clothes."

And flitted from the cave as soon as his sentence ended, and Sakura could feel a twinge of panic. Had he regretted that? Had he honestly regretted the most incredible moment of her entire life? Sakura's eyes burned, threatening to tear up. She fought it back and visibly shook her head. _No. I won't let him. He couldn't possibly go on like nothing had happened. Could he?_


	5. Chapter 5

**So so sorry for the extremely lengthy wait. Between college and planning my boyfriend and I's 6** **th** **year anniversary I have been absolutely booked to hell. I'm a junior this year and all my classes ask for my utmost attention. But here we are! Finally, chaper 5! Please please continue reaching out to me through reviews and personal messages. It creates such an incentive and makes me think this story is truly being enjoyed. Do not worry, I will stay true to my word. This story will not be completed until at least the birth of Sarada! So don't fret, it is far from over.**

" _ **I know I took the path that you would never want for me..I know I let you down, didn't I? So many sleepless nights where you were waiting up on me, well I'm just a slave unto the night. Now remember when I told you that's the last you'll see of me, remember when I broke you down to tears. I know I took the path that you would never want for me..I gave you hell through all the years." I bet my life, Imagine Dragons**_

Sasuke did as promised and returned her clothes to her to which she put on while his back was to her. Why would he even bother turning around? He had already seen everything there was to see. Up close and personally.

Sakura was shaking. But not from sadness. She was tearing up, her eyes pooling with water. But not from sorrow. She was furious.

When Sasuke heard her movements stop, he began to walk behind the waterfall, where water could not touch him, out of the cave. Sakura couldn't hold it in anymore.

"What the hell Sasuke?" she screamed

"How could you!? You can't just shut me out like that. I'm so sick of it. To hell with what you think you should do or say, or rather not say. Why don't you think about me for once and how I feel!" her voice betrayed her by cracking and threatening to grow hoarse. She'd rather be screaming about him for a very different reason.

He didn't turn towards her.

"Sasuke.."

"Don't think too much into it."

And that was it.

…..

Three days. Three days passed and he didn't say a word to her. Not one. He regressed to half-asses nods and grunts when answering any of her questions. When they stayed at hotels, he slept on the floor. When they stayed in the woods, he kept to his bed pad. He didn't touch her again. He didn't touch her at all.

Sakura thought about returning to the village. Maybe Sasuke did what he did out of pure lust, not out of love; not out of any emotion. She was almost sure he was incapable of feelings what she always desperately wanted him to. She wouldn't be desperate anymore.

On the fourth night of silence, Sakura left.

They were alone in an extremely small and poor village. An older woman had taken them in; giving Sakura her dirt floor "guest bedroom" that used to be her son's and Sasuke a mat in the living room.

Sakura knew Sasuke might catch her, but she didn't care. A little after midnight, when she heard Sasuke's soft breathing down the dark hall. She gathered up the old satchel Sasuke gave her to put her belongings in, a very nice gesture if it wasn't for his silence about their sexual encounter, and slipped into the living room. She tip-toed passed the sleeping rogue nin. He didn't stir. There wasn't even a break in his breathing. After silently and slowly closing the front door, she sighed a deep silent sigh of pure relief.

…

Sasuke woke with the sun as it broke through the hole in the wall used as a window. The old woman was still soft asleep in her bed. He could tell by the harsh breathing and snores echoing throughout the dirt hut. He focused in on the snores from the old maid. Her breaths were the only ones echoing throughout and reaching his ears. She was the only other person there.

…

Sakura leapt from tree branch to tree branch, praying Sasuke had not yet woken up along with the sun threatening to break through the tree canopy. What if had awoken already? He wouldn't come for her. He had made that perfectly clear.

After a few hours of running, Sakura leapt down to the forest floor exhausted. She unpacked her sack for an old medical book lady Tsunade had given her when she had just became her follower. She loved that old black book. It gave her solace. Reading for information, for something to learn and use, gave her such satisfaction. She sighed into the book.

…

"Hikaru what the hell."

"Shut up I'm telling you I've got it right this time. You'll see."

"Yeah right. This broad doesn't even match the description."

"Damn right she does! Read it again. It says 'hair color of spring, eyes color of grass, skin paler than the snow.' Our young lord requested a woman of the caliber. And we will bring it right to 'em. Plus, just look at her. She has no idea we're even here and we're so close! This'll be easy."

..

Sakura heard the men in the bushes before they even began speaking. She waited them out, hoping they'd put up at least an adequate fight. She needed to blow off some steam. Suddenly, she felt a sharp tug and twinge of pain in her neck; like someone was choking her with a thin thread. With a sudden click of a lock, she looked down to find a thick black collar around her neck like she were an animal. She felt breath on her earlobe. "Gotchya"

The thick hot breath of the intruder made her cringe. She turned around to fight back, channeling her chakra into her fists. A horrible sharp pain struck her from her neck. The electricity was coming from the collar. She dug her nails into the monstrosity. One of the attackers grabbed her wrists painfully tight and bound them behind her

"Ha! I was right! She is a ninja. This chakra collar will make her a lot more approachable, don't you think Kaoru?"

"Oh most definitely, Hikaru."

The two villain's smirked and laughed as Sakura struggled for freedom from the collar. The pair were identical, like a couple of twins. Both with matching burnt orange hair spiking from every angle, and chocolate brown eyes. They were dressed as civilians, with no kunei or weapons whatsoever. Unless you can call a wooden club a weapon against a ninja.

Sakura snarled. But before she could retort, her face was covered with an old tattered potato sack.

Within the sack she could see nothing but faint outlines of the men before her. Behind the pair, was another faint figure? The figure drew something out from behind his back, and with a sound of something wet being splattered about, the laughing stopped. Two bodies pummeled to the floor.

"Listen here! Don't think for one second I can't beat you to a freaking pulp! You understand me?!"

Even though the third figure had obviously subdued her other attackers, rather harshly, she couldn't take any risks.

"Are you listening to me? I'll-"

The bag was forcefully tugged off her head, leaving her short pink hair flaring wildly around her face.

"Sasuke!" her savior clamped his cold pale hand over her mouth. He was angry. Fury was written all over his exquisite features.

"Why?" He forced the question through his teeth.

She knew what he was asking. She wanted to tell him, to give him an answer. But this is the first time she had heard that velvet voice in days, and she was relishing in it.

"Sakura. Answer me."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. She mumbled through his hand, hoping he could get the jist of what she was saying, "I can't with your hand stuck over my mouth."

He understood, and quickly removed his grip.

"Untie me." She didn't meet his eyes. She feared if she looked again shed lose her nerve.

"Answer my question." He barked back.

"You really want to know? How about the fact you haven't spoken to me in days! And after..after.."

"After what" it wasn't a question. He had meant for it to be, but his expression betrayed his cold words.

She met his eyes finally, "You know what."

"Why Sasuke?..If you don't want me on your quest then fine, I left for that purpose. I-"

"I didn't ask you to leave."

"You didn't have to."

Sasuke leaned down on one knee, his face inches form hers.

"I asked you to wait for me. Then I made the mistake of doing what you're speaking of. I asked you to wait and I couldn't even do so myself. Out of all the cruel things I've done to you, that is of the cruelest."

"If you regret it..then-"

"I do not. I have not come close to receiving retribution from you. After everything I've done. Something like that, something that sacred, should only happen once retribution is fulfilled."

"Shutup Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Sakura-"

Sakura smiled, "I have forgiven you. I forgave you the day you left. I have been bitter, sad, depressed even. But I have never not forgiven you. I love you, Sasuke. I will always lo-"

His lips had met hers before she could finish her confession. If one could call it a confession, since she had told him this what felt like a thousand times over. His hands found her wrists, and untied them so that they could find their way into his clothes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for being so patient! Finally, here is the next installment to SasuSaku Hiden. I really hope you all are enjoying it as much as I am. It actually fills the hole Kishimoto left in me after he left this huge blank period of Sasuke and Sakura's budding relationship. Anyway, please keep reviewing/sending me messages if you are enjoying the story or if you have any questions/ideas!**

" _ **I watched you leave**_

 _ **Your smile, my ghost. I fell to my knees**_

 _ **When you're young you just run**_

 _ **But you come back to what you need" - Taylor Swift, This Love**_

Sasuke's breath cooled her skin as they laid on the forest floor in the heat of the sun. He had done what he once so regretted once again. And she was in complete ecstasy.

He was above her, he had ripped and torn her top and lifted her skirt up just enough to show what was below. She laid beneath him breathing heavily, eyes almost rolling in the back of her head. Sasuke's attention tore away from her, to the men walking down the path towards them.

In a flash, he clothed himself the best he could and pulled Sakura's limp body into the brush. He crouched and held her against a tree trunk, blocking her from anyone's view with his arm which was firmly planted palm out on the thick tree.

They weren't far, he could easily hear and see what Sakura could not. Civilians. They were harmless, but he would be damned if he let them see Sakura in this state.

Sasuke and Sakura's rough breaths seemed to level out, matching each other's pace. When he took in breath, she breathed out and vice versa. She loved him being so close. She wanted to be in that moment for the rest of their lives. She was so close to him he could hear her quickened heartbeat. He turned his mix-matched eyes toward her questioningly, "You alright?"

When his met her own, she couldn't fight back her blush. This beautiful, powerful man had done things to her she had never dreamed of him doing. The Sasuke from her childhood she loved so irrevocably was now a man. And he had taken her in every way imaginable.

When the two male civilians were out of sight, he relaxed. Sakura's expressions relaxed as well. But into a depressed frown.

"Sakura?"

"It's going to be even worse this time isn't it?"

"What are you tal-"

"I'll go back to the village. You won't hear from me anymore."

She picked herself up, legs still shaking from their encounter. His fingers caught her forearm. He slowly rose up. He was far taller than she, so he had to bend a little to meet her eyes.

"Stop." He calmly retorted.

She didn't answer. She didn't want to talk about it. She just wanted to repeat their encounter over and over. She couldn't hear him reject her again. There is only so much a girl can bear.

He held her eyes, slightly he bent closer to her face. His mouth, inches from hers. He bit his lip, struggling for words.

 _This is it. He's telling me goodbye_. She knew, she knew he was never to be hers.

He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on hers, "Stay with me, Sakura."

…..

Sasuke decided to retreat back to the dirt road as she fixed her clothing. Behind the trees, she assessed the damage. Her dark red sleeveless top had been completely destroyed. It looked more like a bear had attacked her than her boyfriend.

Boyfriend.

Could she call him that? Is that what they were? They had done what most people in relationships wait months to do, so it was safe to say she was his now right?

Her blood rushed to her cheeks, "Sakura, everything alright?"

His voice was closer than she thought, it made her jolt, "Y-yes hold on!"

He grew silent again, giving her much needed privacy. Luckily, she wore a white tube top beneath her vest. She rolled up what was left of her top, and placed in in her kunai pouch. She pulled down her skirt back to a normal place, resting on her hips. As she did, she felt more of a draft than she was accustomed to. Something was missing, something that normally would not allow such feeling of cool air between her legs.

Sasuke's hand made its appearance from around the tree. He was leaned back on it, opposite her so he could not see her redress. Not that it mattered, he had already seen everything twice now. But that's how the real Sasuke was. He was truly kind like that.

The hand held out before her lightly clutched the thing she desperately needed. She snatched it from his grip.

"You kept them!?"

She heard a low noise from behind the trunk, did he chuckle?

"They were lying on the ground when those civilian men came, what did you expect me to do with them?"

"You could've at least given them back as soon as those guys left!"

"Sorry, I must have forgotten."

A warm blush found her cheeks for the hundredth time that hour. She had never heard Sasuke talk to her like this. Talk to anyone like this for that matter. His voice was light, almost flirtatious. He was happy. For the first time in a very long time, she could actually hear his happiness dripping from his mouth.

She held her lace black undergarments to her chest, forgetting about the entire conversation. She stared at the ground, smiling, unaware of the tears beginning to roll. He was so happy, and she had done that for him.

He must have let her silence worry him, because in a flash of dust he was in front of her. He let his hand lightly grab her shoulder, "Sakura, what is it?"

She turned her now tear swollen eyes to his worried ones, "All I ever wanted, was for you to be happy. And more selfishly, I wanted to be the reason you were.."

His eyes softened when he understood what she was saying, "I am happy. It would never have been possible without you."

He lifted her chin to let her lips meet his own. Her tears fell into their mouths, but they went unnoticed. She wanted Sasuke to be rid of darkness, true, but she wanted far more than that. She wanted his true happiness, happiness with her.

Their last encounter on the road had not ended the way their time at the waterfall had. She yearned for it, but had no strength to come out and ask him. She decided on different methods.

The sweet kiss was heated by her tongue's demands to enter his own mouth. He hesitated, but the lifting of her left leg around his waist shook his resolve. Her moan when his tongue fought with her own sent him over the edge.

He pulled her leg harshly even higher. She took the hint and jumped up on him, wrapping both legs around his waist. Using he tree's trunk as a wall, he pushed her harder against it deepening the kiss. She found her fingers in his hair, feeling the toned muscles of his arms and his chest. She continued to get braver.

"Sasuke.." she let his name roll off her tongue in between breaks for air. He suppressed a groan.

He wanted her to say it again. Giving her lips a break he let his own find her neck and his large hand find her upper thigh. He grabbed and squeezed, sending her into a complete frenzy. He had never done things this slowly, this capable before. They were always so in the moment and ready that it all happened in a blur. But now, he was taking his time. And it was making her go insane.

Her legs were spread far enough that he could reach around between them easily. He let his fingers grab their way to beneath her thigh, and in her most intimate area.

"Ah! Sasuke!"

Her groans of his name made his vision go blurry and his mind whirl.

The tree that gave them all the support they needed no longer held them up. The grass his sandals were sliding on were replaced by sand. Their bodies, once completely dependent on the tree, hurdled towards the new terrain.

Sakura hit the ground first, it would have been painful if it not soft heated sand. Sasuke came down after her, face landing in her chest, making her tube top pop down just enough to expose herself. Her arms were locked beneath the weight of him, she couldn't bring them out to fix her top.

His head slowly rose, "Shit."

"Where the hell?..What is this place?"

Sasuke stared back at her, or attempted to. Two other things caught his attention on his gaze's way up to her face.

He rested his weight on his arm, letting her hands free. She scrambled to let her top be put in its rightful place. Both of her wrists were caught in a fluid movement.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

"I was careless. I lost control of the rinnegan, we're in another dimension. I have been to this one once before. "

"Another dimension!? Can we get back home?!"

"Of course we can." But he made no move to.

"Well?.." she began to get nervous. They look in his eyes was that she had only seen twice. But was more than familiar with, it was hard to overlook.

He slowly brought her wrists above her head, immobilizing her.

"What are you doing?.." she couldn't keep her breaths steady, and her voice was trembling.

"No interruptions." He simply retorted, while his lips found her breasts. She didn't muffle her screams here, she didn't have to.

….

Sasuke returned them home, or what they called home. The small village he brought them to was cozy and the people were unnervingly kind. They settled on a small inn for the night. He no longer slept on the floor. He no longer went on late night walks just to get away from her. He stayed, and let her sleep on his chest.

The first night was the worst.

It started with sudden tremors in his limbs. Sakura mistook it for a reaction to the cool temperature of the room, so she moved the blankets to warm him. When she returned to her place on his chest, he took hold of her. Her gasped and gritted his teeth as her skin touched his own, and his fingers found their way around her neck.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the lengthy wait and the rushed chapter last time. I know how unnerving it is to wait on a story to be updated so I'm trying my best to update every chance I get. Again, I am so very sorry. Anyway, be sure to take a moment to leave your thoughts in the reviews. Thank you all for the support and love:) Please, enjoy!**

" _ **Walking between the raindrops, riding the aftershock beside you. Off into the sunset, living like there's nothing left to lose..Chasing after gold mines, crossing the fine lines we knew..Hold on and take a breath, I'll be here every step walking between the raindrops with you.."**_

 _ **Between the Raindrops, Lifehouse**_

Sasuke's muscles began to tense and tighten beneath his skin. His breath caught in his throat in deep scratching rasps of air. He could hear it. Sasuke could hear him coming into the room while he slept. He could feel the cold tips of the pale cool fingers as they touched the bare skin of his chest.

Sasuke growled in displeasure as his own fingers shoved the reptilian's hands off his body and circled around Orochimaru's neck. He began to smirk at the chokes the snake made as his grip cut off the reptile's supply of oxygen. He relished in it.

"S-Sasuke.."

The voice the sanin choked out was oddly feminine and lacking the slugging whisper his lisps normally dripped with.

Slowly, Sasuke's eyes began to crack open. _A dream? No.._

A small blur of pink graced his blurry vision as he took in his surroundings that were obviously not his bedroom in the underground hideout. P ink..?

"S-S-Sasuke..It's me.."

The young Uchiha's eyes widened in pure terror as he took in what he had done, "Sakura!"

He relinquished his hold on her throat, leaving already budding dark purple bruises where his fingers had tightened. Her own hand flung to her sore neck as she gasped for air she desperately needed. He could only watch as she composed herself. He had harmed her so horrifically that there were marks to prove it; staring back at him.

"What..What happened, Sasuke?" her bright eyes were not filled with fear as she looked up at him. Why was she not angry? Terrified? All that lingered in her emerald eyes was confusion. That was all.

He couldn't help the narrowing of his own back at her. Disgusted, he threw himself from the bed, dressed, and flitted from the room. He had to get away from her. The way she looked at him made his chest tighten and his thoughts fuzzy. He could never think clearly or logically around Sakura. That was true since he was just a genin. Even though, he technically still was one. He could not keep his guard down around her any longer. He was wrong. He was wrong about everything.

Sakura was left staring at the corner of the room Sasuke had been only seconds before. He had left her. Without a single word of parting he had darted from the room. No explanation. No apologies.

He had obviously had a horrible nightmare, which Sakura could easily understand. It was an accident. She knew what she had gotten herself into the moment she decided to stay with him in his travels, she thought he did too. She no longer had the strength to keep her tears from pooling over in her eyes.

The morning crept through the small inn window to a still lone Sakura. She had no idea where he could have gone, so she decided to swallow her pride and wait for his return. But he never came.

The sun peered at its highest when the clock on the wall struck noon. Now, she was furious.

Her stomach twisted in knots and her palms began to sweat as she thought of him just leaving her there. He was completely and utterly, without a better term, clueless. She pictured him now; just walking along to wherever in the hell he decided to go, while she stayed behind. He probably hoped she would hate him after this and ultimately just go home. But he was wrong. Her home was no longer Konoha. Her home had left her in the old inn room.

Without warning, a painful stab jammed into the pit of her stomach making her heave over the bed. Her mouth began to water and she watched as chill bumps began to rise up her arms and chest. She clamped a stony cold hand on her mouth a forced herself into the accompanying bathroom.

Sasuke found himself deep in the forest close to the inn. He perched himself on a large branch while watching the rising of the sun. His eyes closed while its warmth filled his senses. He could breathe easy when he was alone. His thoughts could finally reel in peace. He would return to her now, and explain exactly what needed to be done. She would hate him, if she did not already. But if she was safe, if he knew no harm would ever touch her again, then he could live with that. He rose with the sun from the branch but his feet would not budge. He was returning to her only to leave again. And this time, their paths may never cross again. This time, she would not follow him. She would no longer be his. She would return to her home with her family. She could continue her work at her new clinic. She would start a family of her own.

His fingers curled sharply and his fist met the trunk of the large tree he perched on, sending pieces of wood and debris flying through his hair and cloak. He could no longer fight the snarl that was beginning to emerge on his lips as he pictured her belonging to another. This was going to be much harder than he originally thought.

Sakura placed a cold wet rag on the back of her neck a she began to pack up her belongings. She grazed her fingers along the material of the clothing bag Sasuke had bought for her when they first began their journey together. It was so thoughtful of him to do so. Of course, he held a blank expression and offered no explanation when he delivered it to her. But it was an unerringly sweet gesture. A leftover tear found its way to the bag. She hadn't noticed it until she saw the small wet circle it left. She decided it would be the last. That would be that last tear she would ever shed for Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke's legs led him to the small inn he had left her in. They were so close. So close to finally building a wonderful life together. But his past proved too great. Its choke hold on him would never cease, and she did not deserve to stick around for it.

He pushed open the old wooden door to find a bed freshly made and his clothing bag neatly placed under the window seal, where hers used to sit. There was no trace of her left. Not in the bathroom. Not in the small closet. No matter how hard he looked.

His eyes settled on a small piece of paper torn from a notebook that was on the bedside table. He didn't want to read it. His chest tightened at the thought of what the words on it would say. Reluctantly, after minutes of contemplation, he stretched out his hand to retrieve it.

 _Sasuke,_

 _You have made it more than clear to me that you do not want me here. I understand that fully now. I hope you find the happiness that I obviously can not give you. And please, take care of yourself._

 _I forgive you,_

 _Sakura_

His fingers managed to crumble the note into almost nothing. His widened eyes now narrowed and his lips curved into an angry growl. He thought he could leave. He thought it was best. But in his thoughts while his mind had cleared, he had decided otherwise. If she was only a little more patient she would have discovered him here willing and able to explain the event. And explain that he would now on live for her and her alone. If she was just a little less stubborn.

He stuck the crumbling note into his chest pocket and gritted aloud through his teeth, "Annoying."

They were far closer to the Leaf than she had expected. She ran through the day and late into the night before arriving at the majestic gates. The guards waved her good evening and sent her on her way. She prayed they had not noticed the swollen redness of her eyes. But by the looks of solemn in their own, it was obvious they had.

She walked passed a landmark in her life that was all too difficult to ignore. A small, concrete old bench stared at her through her peripheral as she entered the village. She didn't let herself look at it. She feared for her mental health if she had.

The pain in her stomach came back with a fury as it kicked and twisted inside her. She covered her mouth once more as vomit threatened to exit her. She ran towards the nearest and most thick bushes.

She pushed the back of her hand up to her forehead that was cold and damp with sweat. She lifted herself up from her crouch in the thicket and found the nearest seat next to them. She heaved and flinched as more vomit threatened to come. Her pain that Sasuke had given to her was not physical. The grip he had on her neck had not made her suffer. His reaction..the very look in his eyes made her want to crawl under a rock. He was right. She was an annoyance. And that was all she would ever be. The pain in her heart reverberated through her body, causing her sickness she told herself. She sighed, unaware of her surroundings.

The damned bench was where she ended up seeking refuge. That damn bench of all places in the village is where she layed her head first. Like Sasuke, the bench was the first to call to her heart unconsciously. Like Sasuke, the bench brought her solace.

"Oh Sakura!" Sakura had let her burning legs lead her to her parent's home. She couldn't return to her own apartment. She could not be alone right now.

She offered a small grin, "Hi mom"

Her mother brought her in for an ecstatic hug before yelling over her shoulder, "Kizashi! Get out here Sakura's back!"

"WHAT" Sakura heard loud thunderous thuds as his bare feet ran towards the front door. He boomed, "Daughter!" he accepted her for an even tighter hug than her mother's.

Her smile began to grow into a true one, "I'm so glad to see you guys."

"So?" her mother pressed as she ushered her only daughter in and shut the door.

Sakura met her stare questioningly, "So what?"

"So Kakashi said you were with that ol' Uchiha boy you've always been so obsessed about. Where is he? How was it?!"

"Yes tell us all about it! Do tell him to come visit us." Her mother happily chimed in.

"Traveling around with a man I haven't had the pleasure of properly meeting! Come on I won't bite!"

Their banter was met with a teary eyed daughter. She lost it. She had finally broke. Her vow to never let Sasuke take tears from her again shattered as her family talked of him so gleefully. They had no idea. They didn't know him like she did. They didn't know him at all.

And now they never will.

"Oh dear.." her mother took her into an embrace as she read exactly what was wrong in her eyes.

The sun crept in to the sweet-smelling bedroom far too soon. The young kunoichi felt the warmth hit her cheeks as her lids struggled to stay sealed.

Sakura groaned, "Sasuke close the curtains please.."

He didn't move. She couldn't feel his breathing. "Sasuke?" She slowly lifted her weight up on one arm while using the other to rub her tired eyes and protect them from the bright morning.

Eyes still half-closed she stretched her curled arm out straight, letting her fingertips search the blankets beside her for the man in question. The pale white sheets beside her were cool to the touch, showing a lack of any heated presence.

Her memory slowly become clearer, coming back in small fragments behind her eyes. Deep onyx eyes narrowing at her in the dark. A pale hand's fingers circling around her throat..

Her eyes immediately widened despite their exhaustion at the flood of emotions that enveloped her as the memories of the night before came swimming back. She felt the burn of hot tears beg to pour as her shaking hand found her aching chest. She loved him so much. He was going to be the death of her. She could not let him have such a hold on her. He didn't love her. He didn't care. The hands..the hands that found their way around her body and into her hair didn't cherish her. And the fingers that stretched out to the most intimate parts of her, the ones that made shivers creep down her spine in waves of chills, did not need her. Not like she needed him.

Sakura's trembling stopped. She pulled back her arm, and let her fist find the bedroom wall.

She was so undeniably stubborn it made his temper boil. His fists shook as nails cut into palm while he flitted through the thick forest.

It took almost no time for him to reach the gates of the Leaf. He desperately hoped for no small talk at the entrance. He had no time for that.

"Well would you look at that."

Sasuke stopped his advance towards the only entrance into the hidden village, "Kakashi"

His old sensei granted him a masked smile and crinkled eyes, the only parts of him visible.

"Hey! You can't speak to Lord Sixth in such a way! Who do you think you are!?" A kunoichi closer to Kakashi's age than his own yelled out form beside the Hokage. She was obviously upset with his actions, her extremely long dark blue specked black hair swayed in her eyes as she spoke. He hadn't the time for this.

Kakashi chuckled nonchalantly at her banter, "Calm down Kora, he's an old student of mine. Sasuke Uchiha."

The woman's light eyes widened in understanding before quickly looking towards the ground in sudden embarrassment. The two must be much more acquainted than he previously thought. Much more accustomed to each other than a guard and Hokage. Sasuke had to force his eyes from rolling.

"It's good to see you, Kakashi, but I've got some things to attend to."

The Hokage sent him a coy glance, "Things? And by things, you mean Sakura. Am I right?"

Sasuke's left eye twitched at the realization that Kakashi knew exactly what he was here for. How?

"The clinic wasn't busy today so Tsunade reluctantly gave her the day off. She should be at the park, at least that's where I last saw her."

In a dust of light dirt, Kakashi's old student was gone.

He came across the only park her remembered the village having. It was small, only possessing a few jungle gyms and two rickety swing sets too weak for someone over toddler age. Finding her was easy. Almost too easy. The pastel color of her hair shone in the sun like a beacon as he approached the small clearing. Her back was to him. She must have came there right after being sent away form work due to the fact she still wore her white uniform. A soft musical sound hit his ears as he approached her.

She wasn't alone. She was with a few other ninja he knew as a genin. Naruto, one of them, a dark haired Hyuuga girl, Ino, and a commoner he had not the pleasure of meeting. He did not stand tall; he stood only an inch higher than Sakura. He had short brown stalky hair and bright grey eyes. He wore an extremely pleased look on his face. He was pleased about something.

He heard the musical voice again. It was her. She was laughing. She was laughing at _him._

Sasuke felt his muscles tighten and tense as his fingers curled into tight painful fists. His sharingan began to twirl and focus.

No.

He let his muscles slowly relax, and his fingers hesitantly release their curl.

She was happy. She had safety.

She had everything he could not give her. She was everything he would never deserve.

"I told you Kyo! You can't just come up to a girl yelling at her like that." Sakura burst into laughter as her old patient spilled over how he attempted to ask Ten Ten on a date the day before.

He rubbed his head, "I-I just don't know how to do this."

Naruto slapped his hand over the back of the young man's shoulder's, "Look at me and Hinata, I didn't even know she liked me whenever I hit on her! Turns out she did the whole time!"

Poor Hinata turned a blood red as Sakura gave the ninja a much needed light punch to the shoulder.

"Sakuraaa oww" he rubbed his throbbing joint as she continued, "What did you do exactly?"

"Well..I just ran up to her, told her she was beautiful and then asked her to date me. Actually, it came out 'you I dinner eat'."

They all burst into laughter at the story, Sakura bellowed the loudest. Suddenly, she stopped.

Quickly, she turned her back to the group and looked out towards the path beside the small park.

She ran.

Hot watery eyes narrowed as Sakura ran through the village in search. She felt it. She felt his chakra.

He was here.

She searched for what her muscles thought was hours, ignoring the pain in her limbs. Defeated, she headed toward the front gates, afraid of what the guards might tell her.

She struggled to catch her breath as she ran. She had trained her body over the years to bear such a long exertion. She must be rusty.

"K-Kakashi sensei!" she waved towards the hokage positioned at the gate with his new flavor of the week, Kora.

He wore a saddened look as she hurriedly approached them, "Sakura."

"Where is he?"

He didn't answer. She could see in his eyes he had information he was not sure she wanted to have.

"Tell me!"

"Sakura.."

"Please!"

He sighed, and watched her expressions change as he spoke, "He's gone."

"Why..why was he here? I know you know." Her voice was almost inaudible.

"He was here for you." He answered nonchalantly, noting her surprise, "I'm guessing by your look of awe you didn't speak with him."

"No..I didn't even see him..I felt his chakra for a second.."

He answered her with a soft stare, he worried about her. he knew the hold Sasuke had on Sakura. The hold he would always have on her.

"He said, 'I will never forgive myself,' does that mean anything to you?"

Sakura stared up at her sensei with eyes completely overridden with tears. He had come for her, but changed his mind. He did care. He cared so much he couldn't come to grips with what he had done. Sakura let her sobs roll of her eyes and the moans break from her throat. Kakashi stretched out a hand in empathy, but was retracted by a much louder sound coming from her. Her face was frozen in incomprehensible pain. Her hands clawed at her stomach as she heaved over and fell to her knees.

She was screaming.

"Sakura! Sakura what's wrong?" Kakashi knelt beside her as she clutched at her aching abdomen.

"M-ch…ch…M-my..s-s-stomach.."

"Kora! Get Tsunade. Now!" with a violent nod, the long haired kunoichi ran for the sannin.

Kakashi let his hand rest on her shoulder as he pressed for more information, "Sakura, you've got to listen to me. You have to tell me what's happening."

"K-kakashi..my stomach..it's tearing apart.."

The Sixth Hokage's eyes widened in understanding.

"I've..been throwing up a lot..I think I caught something..while traveling..w-with..with.."

"Sakura, you're pregnant."


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally! An update! First off, I'd like to answer a few questions that have come to my attention through reviews as well as direct messages to me.**

 **Q: Please tell me a few months have passed since they've had sex because she can't be pregnant after only a few days.**

 **A: Sasuke and Sakura traveled together (and slept together) for almost two months. She is now roughly 7-8 weeks pregnant and is having some minor difficulties because she is so small. Hence the fainting she has later in Gaiden. I wanted to tie in how hard Sakura's pregnancy was on her body and how it changed her a little. Also, she is far too caught up in everything that has been happening to her to realize she is a few weeks late, thus realizing she could be pregnant.**

 **Q: Why is she in pain? I hope she doesn't lose the baby.**

 **A: It is confirmed she is definitely pregnant with Sarada as of this update. She will not lose the baby and I will not stray too far from the canonverse.**

 **Q: Why isn't Hinata pregnant? Boruto and Sarada are the same age.**

 **A: Hinata is pregnant. She just does not know it yet. She either has not discovered it or has yet to tell Naruto. Thus, Sakura and Sasuke do not know so it would not make sense to include it in the story at this point.**

 **I hope I have answered all your burning questions and please enjoy the next installment. Please take a moment to leave your thoughts in the reviews!**

" _ **I had a dream about a burning house. You were stuck inside I couldn't get you out. I laid beside you and pulled you close. And the two of us when up in smoke…"**_

 _ **Burning House, Cam**_

The familiar smell of lemon cleaning supplies and rubber helped in the realization of where she was. She was awake, but her eyes didn't open. She was unbelievably tired. Her body was so limp with exhaustion she could barely turn over to keep the peering sun from the window away from her lids.

The hospital room was empty, that she could tell. She had gone after him. The chakra she sensed was as clear as day. She knew it was him. Kakashi had known too.

Kakashi..he had said something to her before everything went black. Something that had given her more pain than any physical torture.

"Good, you're awake."

Her sensei's voice cracked through her thoughts. She hadn't heard him come in.

His voice didn't match his expression. His face was saddened, worried. Something she wasn't used to seeing on him.

She raised an eyebrow, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He looked severely appalled, "How are you so calm?"

"What? Kakashi-sensei I'm fine. Honestly, it's not a big deal."

He stepped closer, "Not a big deal, huh? I've got to hand it to you, Sakura. This is not the reaction I was looking for."

"Kakashi-sensei I've been fainting since I was a genin. Like I said, no big deal. What has gotten into you?'

Realization flashed in her old sensei's eyes. He shifted his weight awkwardly and shoved his hands into his pockets. He was not prepared for what was to come next.

"Kakashi-sensei?.."

"I'm guessing he doesn't know either."

"Who doesn't know what?"

Kakashi cleared his throat, attempting to calm his own nerves whelping up in his chest, "Sakura, you're pregnant. That's why you fainted. Tsunade is keeping you here in order to attempt to explain why you were in so much pain, and making sure it is alright."

"It?..." Sakura's hand slowly found itself resting on her flat stomach. "No..I mean…It's not true..it can't.."

"I'm sorry Sakura I thought you knew. We will be with you through every step of the way. I'm sure Naruto will be thrilled-"

"He doesn't know." She interrupted his kind gesture.

The lighthearted route he wanted to take was derailed, "I'll find him."

"No" she turned a glare towards the copy-nin, "I will."

Now she was being ridiculous, "Out of the question! You couldn't even make it out of the village last night. What happens when you get another spell? When no one else is around?"

It was too late, his attempts fell on deaf ears. She threw the thin white sheets away and was swinging her legs over the bed to lift herself up.

Kakashi laid a hard hand on her shoulder, barring her from standing up from the bed.

"You're not going."

She narrowed her eyes up at him, "You have no authority to tell me what to do! I'm going!"

She attempted to shove him away from her, he was frozen in place.

"Unfortunately, I am the Hokage now. I have full authority over you."

In defeat, she softened, "Please, Kakashi. Bring him back to me."

Kakashi decided not to enlist the help of his favorite blond nin. He believed time was of the essence, and did not want to be the one to tell Naruto Sasuke had left Sakura alone, and with his child no less. That reaction was one he would rather not be around to see.

"This boy...will be the death of me." He heard himself let slip aloud.

A village without its Hokage is a weak one. Through the eyes of the enemy, at least. After leaving a clone to tend the village, the copy nin Hokage slipped out.

It could be days, or even weeks before he could find Sasuke. In his rush he only packed maybe a few days' worth of supplies, staying on the optimistic side.

Soft quick clicks of heels echoed through the Konoha hospital hallways. Tsunade was once fearful the child and its mother were in danger, but to her relief all seemed well. A long night showed in her tired reddened eyes.

Tsunade found the pale white door that lead to Sakura's room. Get yourself together, Tsunade.

Sakura needed her right now. No matter how stupid her actions were, Tsunade had to be there for her.

With a small sigh, she entered, "Everything looks great. Both of you are doing fine. Your frame is just so small your body is having quite a hard time…adjusting…dammit!"

The head medic flitted from the hospital room, leaving behind nothing but empty sheets and an open window.

The inn was by far the worst he had ever seen.

It was perfect.

The inns he and Sakura had a vacancy in were far lusher than this. He'd rather not spend the night in a place that resembled one that they once used.

He settled for the small pub built into the inn for his dinner. It was cluttered with rogues, civilians, and gang members alike. He relished in it all. The restaurants he and Sakura had chosen to dine together in were always safe, he made sure of it. Every bathhouse, every pub; everything had to be made safe before he would let her enter, without her knowledge of course.

The constant drum of the rambling bar goers calmed his mind. It had been racing and throbbing from the moment he decided to leave Konoha. From the moment he had realized.

He finished his rice far quicker than he had hoped. He left money on the table and reluctantly left the sanctuary of the rambling noise.

The town he chose to occupy for the night was the one they had spent time together in. The shop around the corner was where he bought her a black velvet choker necklace with a small charm symbolizing Yin and Yang she had been gazing at. The ramen shop he slowly passed off to his left was where a young man almost lost an arm attempting to bring her chair closer to his. Sasuke almost felt his legs stiffen. His feet almost glued themselves to the first road beneath them. But he did not falter. He did not stay with those memories. He wouldn't let himself.

The nin following him was failing at an attempt at stealth. The lack of skill was almost humorous. Almost purposeful. Did he want to be caught? Sasuke finally let his feet stop kicking up dirt in the empty dark market street and let out an exhausted sigh.

"What do you want" it didn't exactly sound like a question. Sasuke was over the entire ordeal before it had even begun.

Sakura checked every village and settlement within 50 miles of Konoha. Nothing.

Every inn, every shop, every restaurant. No one had seen him. It was like he vanished from the world.

Bare feet hit a branch in a sudden halt. The thought chilled her. Her heart ached in her chest at the thought of him vanishing to another dimension just to be away from her.

The chill of night air crept up her hospital gown. No..no he wouldn't. I will find him.

"Are you hard of hearing?" Sasuke turned now towards the creeping nin as he spoke again. He could see a faint outline in the middle of the blackened street.

He was facing the nin head on now, ready for anything. Maybe a fight would help clear his mind, no matter how quick it would be.

The figure began walking towards him, slowly. It walked with confidence, obviously unafraid of his target.

"Just as easily annoyed as ever, Sasuke."

"Kakashi." Sasuke huffed, slightly saddened a fight was no longer in his future.

Kakashi's light words did not match his expression. It was twisted like he was hiding what he was truly feeling.

"You didn't come all this way for nothing, what do you want?"

"Sasuke..it's about Sakura."

Sasuke's eyes squinted in anger, "Get on with it."

"I..She was admitted to the hospital. She was in so much pain. She even fainted from it. And.."

"Kakashi, spit it out." Sasuke was furious now. If she had been admitted for something so severe then he had no time to waste listening to his old sensei's blabber.

"She's pregnant, Sasuke. She's not far along, but we are sure of it."

Kakashi wasn't even sure if Sasuke had heard that last part. He had flitted into the night before he could take a breath.

Sakura began banging her fist into the trunk of a large tree.

"No. No! I will not die here!" she gripped her stomach as it felt as if it was beginning to tear her apart. The wear on her body from the trip had finally taken its toll. Blue chakra enveloped her hand as she placed it on her stomach, laying her back against the very trunk she had beaten.

Black vignette graced her sight. Slowly, her vision began to blur. She heard quick footsteps and yelling far off into the distance. Was that her name? She couldn't tell. She couldn't speak. Her whole world went black.

Green eyes opened to complete darkness as Sakura finally woke. Was it still night? Was she still in the forest she fainted in? Sakura slowly urged her body to move. She was attached to wires again. Likely in Konoha hospital again. Tsunade or Kakashi must've found her and taken her back. But why was it so dark?

Bright light hit her eyes suddenly, making her eyeballs burn. "Ah! What the hell?"

"Sasuke! Sasuke she's awake! Damn, you look like shit, though."

Sakura attempted blinking rapidly to ease the pain in her eyes. Her sight found the silhouette of a woman. A certain flaming haired woman.

"Rise and shine princess." Karin cooed sarcastically at her as Sakura's sight finally focused.

"Karin?..Why? How?.."

"Hm? You don't remember anything? Damn, what is it doing to you in there?"

"W-what?-"

"Sakura."

The velvet-voiced interrupter graced them with his presence. Even his voice made her skin tingle in anticipation. She slowly let her eyes find his own, praying he could not see the tears that threatened to poor.

Sasuke let his fingers slide across Sakura's cheek, catching a small tear she had not known had fallen.

"You were there." Her voice did not sound like her own. It was childlike and filled with cracks. "I felt you. You were in the village and then you just disappeared again. Why? Why did you go?" her last words almost didn't come out. Her tears overpowered them.

Sasuke was silent for what seemed like an hour. His eyes never once left her own.

"I wanted more for you, Sakura."

Karin, noticing the intensity of the reunion, crept to the far corner of the room, checking Sakura's vitals and scans.

Sakura's watery eyes squinted in slight annoyance, "I don't care what you think I need. What you think I deserve. I want you. And now..now..you're stuck with me." She let her hand find her stomach, unable to find the words. How was she supposed to tell him? He obviously wanted nothing to do with her. Drop her off with Karin after finding her fainted in the woods? Yeah right, he cared..she was a fool to ever believe.

"Sasuke..I.."

"I know."

She glanced back up at his face, it was emotionless. "What? How?"

"Kakashi. He came to take me to you. I found you on my way back to Konoha. Karin's hideout was closer than the Leaf. You're alright now, Sakura."

"He's right." Karin finally chimed in, "I checked everything. Your body just isn't made for pregnancy. The baby and you both will be fine, but it won't be easy. Actually, it's only going to get worse from here."

Sakura caught Sasuke giving Karin a terrifying glance, ultimately barring her from continuing.

"Thank you..for helping me. I guess I'll head back to the Leaf as soon as I gain my strength back. I'm sorry to have been such a burden. Sakura began lifting herself up from the bed, only to be barricaded by Sasuke's steal hand on her shoulder.

His eyes were swimming in confusion, "You will never be a burden to me."

"Sasuke..What are you saying?"

"There will no longer be you going anywhere. Wherever you go, I go."


End file.
